Shadowhunter Son
by t1gerl1ly
Summary: Rafe's first Mark, and the feelings around it. Great, obviously. Cause I'm that modest. More chapters coming soon.
1. The First Mark

**hey! So, I was wondering what Rafe's first Marks would look like, and feelings in the family about it. So I wrote it out. I wouldn't have published it, but it came out nicely, so. Yeah. Enjoy and review. Thanks! - t1gerl1ly**

Rafael gritted his teeth, and Max followed suit. The stele ran across Rafe's skin, giving him his first Mark. He was in pain, and Max could feel it. Max and Rafe had always had a _parabatai_-like telepathy. Max hadn't acted as if Rafe was breakable, the way everyone else had. He just talked. The brothers were thick as theives. Which was good and bad. Alec, at the bad of the room, had clenched his teeth and hands. He hated seeing anyone he loved in pain. His boys were top of that list. He had trained Rafe, and Max with him. He could hear Magnus faintly protesting outside. The Clave had let him come, but forbid him to come in, and he was mad about it. They had only let Max in because of Alec's position as an honored Shadowhunter, and because Rafe insisted. Magnus, though, was "absolutely forbidden", as the Clave put it. Rafe flinched suddenly, and Alec started forward, but Brother Enoch held him back. _Stay where you are, Alexander Lightwood. _He said, and Alec growled.

"Why is it taking so long to Mark him?" He asked with barely contained fury.

_It will be finished, Alexander. Do not fret. _Alec shook with anger.

"Don't call me that!" He exploded, and immediately heard Magnus cackling outside the door. Alec flushed. "I'm sorry, Brother Enoch. I'm just worried about my son." When the Silent Brother responded, his voice was tinted with amusement. _Of course, Alexander. It will be done soon. _Alec kept in his temper this time. But when Rafe cried out, quietly, but still, Alec stormed out the door. Max could hear Magnus comfort him. _There._ The Brother Marking Rafe said. _It is finished._ Rafe sighed with relief, then looked down at his hand. The Voyance rune stared back at him. Max grinned at his brother, and Rafe shot a small celebratory smile back. Brother Enoch left the room, returning with Alec and Magnus. Magnus grinned proudly, and Alec glanced at his husband, with a smile on his face, then turned to Rafe. "Rafael." He said formally. "You are now a Shodaowhunter." Then he broke into a satisfied grin. "Well done, Rafe." Max looked down. Magnus noticed his son's miserable face, and beckoned to him, with a flash of blue. Max stood up and followed his father out the door. Alec noticed, and so did Rafe, who moved to go after his brother. Alec held him back. "He's upset." He whispered, and Rafe nodded. Out in the hall, Max was sobbing quietly, while Magnus murmured to him in Idonesian, the language he had taught Max. Max and Rafe used Russian. Magnus had no idea why. "It's over now!" Max sobbed in Indonesian. "He'll go train in Idris or something, and leave me alone!" Magnus stopped in his tracks. "Max, is that what you're worried about?" Max nodded miserably. "Max! You and Rafe are tied with _parabatai _for closeness! He would never go somewhere you couldn't follow. You should know this. Oh, Max. He'll never leave you." Max looked up, elated.

"You think so?" He asked, voice full of hope.

"No." Magnus said, smirking. Max's face fell. "I _know_ so." Max grinned, and rushed

into the other room, where his brother was waiting for him with open arms. Max pressed his face into Rafe's shoulder. Rafe smelled familiar, like sandalwood. Probably because that's what he washed with. Just like Max did. Their parents used rose-water shampoo. Magnus said that it helped the skin of old men, making Alec swat him affectionately. "I'm twenty four!" he would protest, making Magnus kiss him. Max and Rafe would gag and look away, like twelve-year olds do when their parents kiss in front of them.


	2. Up At Night

**Hey! This story kinda goes nowhere, so I'm ending it on this chapter. Enjoy. **

Max sighed. He was waiting up for Rafe, who was at the L.A. Institute, training. He had, admittedly, told Max not to wait, but…. Max had ignored him. It was Rafe's first day of training with his first Marks, and Max wanted to hear about it. Back at the L.A. Institute, Rafe was thrown against a wall. "Lo siento, Rafe!" Cristina called out as Rafe pulled himself, wincing, off the wall.

"Está bien. Estoy bien." He answered, with a grimace. Cristina flashed him a grin.

"Eres difícil, chico." She told him, and he smirked at her.

"Yo se." Then, switching back to English, he asked her the time. Glancing at her phone, she started. "_Ay Dios mio!" _she exclaimed. "You have to go! Clary's Portal will be here any second!" Rafe raced to the entrance, where lockers lined a wall. He grabbed his stuff out of his, and ran to the next room over. The Portal room. Every Institute had one, ever since Clary convinced the Clave to let warlocks into Institutes. She had convinced them that Portals were the easiest form of transportation. Now, changes were in place. Clary's Portal shimmered against the blank wall. Alec stuck his head through, making Rafe grin. "Hey, bud." Alec said, and Rafe launched himself into his father's arms, calling "ThankyouGoodbye!" Behind him to Cristina. Alec shook his head.

"You little scoundrel." He said, looking down at his son, full of love. "You could have said a proper goodbye." Rafe grinned.

"No, I couldn't have. I saw you. Where's Max?" Max was waiting in the now-dark room the brothers shared. "Max?" Rafe called quietly.

"Rafe!" Max exclaimed. "How was it?"

Rafe smiled, but Max couldn't see it, in the dark. "It went something like this..."


End file.
